My Everything
by dugeunkyoo
Summary: -new summary- Luhan dan Sehun, bersahabat selama 20 tahun. Luhan menyukai Sehun. Sehun menyukai Krystal. Tak ada rasa yang tersisa untuk Luhan. Sehun hanya menganggap Luhan sebagai saudara. Luhan ingin menjauhi Sehun, namun Sehun ingin terus bersama Luhan. Apa yang harus Luhan lakukan? Complicated story! HunHan! Genderswitch! Don't like Don't read! Review please
1. Chapter 1

Author : dugeunkyoo

Title : My Everything

Cast : Sehun, Luhan, Krystal, Eomma Sehun

Genre : Yaoi (Genderswitch)

Disclaimer : milik orangtua masing-masing, milik Tuhan, milik saya hanya FF ini

Author Note : THIS FANFICTION IS GENDERSWITCH! DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!

Ini nanti mungkin beberapa chapter ya, tapi per chapternya nanti pendek-pendek. FF ini juga belum aku selesaikan, aku butuh kritik saran -_- Sorry for typos! Happy reading!

—–

"Kau tahu Luhan? Krystal itu yeoja yang tidak hanya cantik, tapi juga manis. Meskipun ia jarang tersenyum. Tapi memang dia benar-benar manis."

"Oh, berarti ia sama denganmu." Balas Luhan pendek.

"Kau tahu? Rambut Krystal bagus sekali. Warnanya coklat dan kalau dilihat sangat lembut. Aku pernah tak sengaja mencium wanginya. Aroma strawberry."

"Ne, aku melihatnya."

"Fashion Krystal juga sangat bagus. Ia pandai memilih pakaian dan aksesorisnya. Benar-benar tipe idealku."

"Aku tahu."

"Lalu—"

"Oh Sehun. Berhenti," ucap Luhan, tegas.

"Wae?" Sehun menatap Luhan dengan malas.

"Aku duluan ya, aku masih banyak urusan. Bye!"

Sehun menatap Luhan tak percaya. Tidak biasanya Luhan seperti ini. Biasanya ia akan mendengarkan cerita Sehun sampai habis lalu baru akan pergi. Dan jika ia pergi biasanya ia meminta Sehun untuk mengantarkannya. OIa juga akan semangat menimpali ucapan Sehun. Tapi kali ini berbeda. Entah mengapa.

—–

Luhan berjalan dengan cepat. Setetes air mata tampak di ujung matanya. Ia menggigit bibir. Mencoba menahan tangis. Melihat bangku kosong, ia pun duduk. Dan menangis. Masih menangis, Luhan mengeluarkan handphone-nya. Ia mengambil selca dirinya yang tengah menangis dan memposting di instagram. Dengan caption **'Crying again. I'm tired being like this everytime. Always that girl, not me.' **Beberapa menit kemudian, Luhan menghapus air matanya. Ia bangkit dan tersenyum. Selalu begini. Dan akan terus begini.

—–

Ketika sedang berjalan tak tentu arah, Sehun melihat Krystal. Ia menghampiri Krystal yang tampak sibuk dengan handphone-nya. Ia mengagumi Krystal selama hampir satu tahun tapi tak pernah berani untuk benar-benar mendekatinya. Jadi, inilah saatnya.

"Annyeong, Krys," Sehun tersenyum.

"Eoh, annyeong, oppa!" Krystal balas tersenyum.

"Apa sudah mau pulang?" tanya Sehun.

"Ne, tapi eonniku sedang sibuk. Ia belum bisa menjemputku sekarang."

"Aku antarkan, bagaimana? Mobilku kosong hari ini," tawar Sehun.

"Boleh? Kalau tidak merepotkan tidak apa-apa."

"Ani… Tak usah sungkan," tak sengaja Sehun menarik tangan Krystal sehingga mereka bergandengan tangan.

Tak sengaja Luhan yang juga akan pulang melihat semua itu. Ia hanya menghela nafas panjang. Awal baik untuk Sehun dan awal yang buruk untuk dirinya. Kalau Sehun pulang dengan Krystal, itu artinya ia harus pulang sendiri. Meskipun mereka tinggal satu apartemen, tetap saja Luhan tidak mau menganggu Sehun dan Krystal hanya untuk menumpang pulang. Luhan masih memiliki harga diri. Lagipula, hanya menaiki bus kan? Bukan hal yang sulit.

Merasakan handphone-nya bergetar, Luhan mengambilnya dari saku celana. Nama 'Hun Eomma' terpampang.

"Yeoboseyo."

_"Ne. Luhan?"_

"Wae, eomma? Ada masalah apa?"

_"Aniyo, gwaenchana. Eomma rindu padamu. Mampirlah ke sini bersama Sehun."_

"Itu eomma, aku sudah pulang duluan. Aku tidak bersama Sehun."

_"Begitu ya. Padahal eomma ingin bertemu dengannya. Kalau begitu Luhan sendiri ke sini ya?"_

"Ne, tapi mungkin agak sore. Aku harus mampir ke beberapa tempat dulu, eomma."

_"Gomawo, Luhan."_

"Ne, eomma. Annyeong!"

_"Annyeong."_

Luhan yang sudah terbiasa memanggil 'eomma' pada eomma Sehun tersenyum. Hingga kini, Sehun menolak untuk memiliki handphone. Katanya agar ia lebih bebas. Tapi akhirnya Luhan lah yang kelimpungan dengan Sehun. Orangtua Luhan mengandalkannya untuk menghubungi Sehun. Mungkin ini saatnya Sehun memiliki handphone agar tak merepotkan Luhan lagi.

Setelah berkeliling ke beberapa toko buku, akhirnya Luhan bisa menemui eomma Sehun. Ia berdiri dalam bis dengan mendekap beberapa buku tebal. Sedikit tidak nyaman memang, tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Belum lagi ia harus berganti bus untuk mencapai rumah Sehun di Buam. Setelah turun dari bus, ia masih harus berjalan dan mendaki sedikit karena rumah Sehun berada di lereng bukit.

Hari sudah gelap ketika Luhan mengetuk pintu rumah Sehun. Ia disambut dengan senyuman hangat eomma Sehun. Wajahnya yang tampak pucat berubah ketika melihat Luhan. Ia tampak bahagia. Ia memegang tangan Luhan dan mengajak yeoja itu duduk.

"Eomma terlihat pucat. Apa eomma sakit?" Luhan menyentuh wajah eomma Sehun.

"Gwaenchana. Tak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan."

"Jangan berbohong, eomma. Apa kita perlu pergi ke dokter? Meskipun eomma hanya flu biasa, setidaknya dengan pergi ke dokter bisa melegakan perasaanku," Luhan menyentuh tangan wanita yang merawatnya di Korea ini.

"Sudah malam, Luhan. Tidak apa."

"Eomma… Jangan begitu. Tengah malam pun aku akan mengantarkan eomma ke mana pun."

"Eomma bangga memilikimu, Luhan. Eomma senang memiliki anak perempuan sepertimu," tiba-tiba saja eomma Sehun memeluk Luhan.

"Eomma…" Luhan pun menangis.

—–

Di lain tempat, Sehun dan Krystal tengah mengobrol seru. Bukannya langsung mengantarkan Krystal pulang, Sehun mengajak Krystal berjalan-jalan. Mereka membicarakan banyak hal. Dan lebih mengenal satu sama lain.

"Oppa, bolehkah aku meminta nomor handphone-mu?"

"Aku tidak punya handphone. Hehe.."

"Jinjja? Lalu bagaimana aku bisa menghubungimu, oppa?"

"Ini, kuberi nomornya Luhan. Aku tinggal bersamanya," Sehun memberikan kertas kecil yang sudah tertulis beberapa digit angka.

"Luhan?"

"Ne, Luhan. Dia sahabatku sejak kecil," Sehun hanya tersenyum tanpa menyadari perubahan raut wajah Krystal.

"Luhan itu… yeoja?" Krystal memastikan.

"Memangnya kenapa? Jangan salah mengartikan kami. Kami hanya sahabat, tidak ada hubungan apa-apa."

"Sudah berapa lama kenal dengan Luhan?"

"Panggillah dia eonni, dia lebih tua darimu. Aku kenal Luhan sejak Luhan lahir," Sehun kembali tersenyum, bahkan sekarang lebih lebar.

"Mwo?!"

"Aku lebih tua beberapa hari darinya. Orangtua kami bersahabat. Jadi aku sudah mengenal Luhan sejak hari pertamanya mengenal dunia."

"Berarti kalian dekat sekali ya…" Krystal mengaduk minumannya dengan malas dan rasa ingin tahu yang besar.

"Aku sudah menganggapnya seperti adik sendiri. Tapi entah mengapa, terkadang aku merasa ialah kakakku."

"Ooh… begitu. Oppa, benarkah aku bisa menghubungimu lewat Luhan Eonni? Apa ia tidak akan marah? Kenapa oppa tidak membeli handphone sendiri?"

"Aku ingin bebas. Jadi aku biarkan semua orang menghubungiku lewat Luhan. Dia juga tidak keberatan kubuat repot seperti itu."

"Baiklah.. Ayo pulang, oppa! Sudah hampir jam enam."

"Jinjja? Kenapa cepat sekali waktu berlalu?"

"Itu karena kita terlalu sibuk mengobrol, oppa! Ayo!"

—–

Memasuki apartemennya, Sehun hanya bisa bertanya-tanya. Gelap. Tidak ada satupun lampu yang dinyalakan. Itu artinya Luhan belum pulang. Biasanya, mereka akan pulang bersama dan Luhan akan membuatkan makan malam untuk mereka berdua. Jika Luhan pulang sendiri, Luhan akan pulang lebih cepat dari Sehun agar bisa memasak.

"Kemana Luhan? Tidak biasanya seperti ini," gumam Sehun sambil menyalakan lampu.

"Kenapa aku jadi merindukan Luhan ya? Aduh.. aku lapar sekali. Aku butuh Luhan!"

"LUHAAAANNN!"

"Ya Tuhan! Aku lapar sekali! Aku butuh makanan! Aku butuh Luhan!"

Sehun mulai berteriak-teriak tidak jelas karena lapar. Lalu ia mulai membongkar dapur. Mencari sesuatu untuk dimakan. Hanya ada sayuran di kulkas. Dan Sehun tidak mau makan sayuran. Ada beras tapi Sehun tidak tahu cara memakai rice cooker. Lagipula ia juga tidak bisa mencuci beras. Sehun hanya menghela napas. Ia tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa tanpa Luhan. Sehun hanya bisa merutuki nasibnya dan duduk diam.

—–

"Eomma, obatnya jangan lupa diminum ya. Aku akan terus mengingatkan eomma lewat sms nanti," Luhan tampak sibuk mengatur beberapa botol obat.

"Eomma akan meminum obatnya. Jangan repot-repot Luhan…"

"Tidak, tidak merepotkan. Eomma harus di rumah. Tidak boleh pergi, meskipun acara amal sekalipun Luhan tidak peduli. Eomma harus istirahat total, jangan sampai kelelahan. Eomma sudah tidak sebugar dulu."

"Ne, Luhannie… Eomma janji akan terus di rumah. Eomma hanya akan menyulam dan menjahit saja, oke?"

"Tapi kalau lelah jangan dipaksakan ya, eomma. Aku khawatir sekali pada eomma," Luhan tersenyum.

"Iya-iya. Tenang saja."

"Kalau begitu, Luhan pulang dulu, eomma. Sudah hampir pukul sembilan, aku takut ketinggalan bus terakhir," Luhan memeluk Eomma Sehun.

"Hati-hati!"

"Bye, eomma!" Luhan berjalan menjauh.

"Luhan…" lirih eomma Sehun.

Luhan berbalik, "Ada apa, eomma?"

"Besok, tolong mainlah ke sini lagi. Bersama Sehun."

"Ne, eomma. Besok pasti aku bersama Sehun," eomma Sehun hanya tersenyum mendengar jawaban Luhan.

Bus yang sudah dinantinya ternyata penuh. Mau bagaimana lagi, Luhan harus pulang. Jadi ia tetap naik meski berdesak-desakan. Untunglah seorang namja berseragam SMA memberinya tempat duduk. Luhan hanya bisa mengucapkan terima kasih. Ia sudah benar-benar lelah. Mungkin besok ia tidak akan pergi kuliah karena terlalu malas.

Luhan mengeluarkan cerminnya. Ia memang bukan tipe yeoja yang tergila-gila pada kecantikan dan selalu memakai make-up tebal. Ia lebih suka tampil natural hanya dengan bedak dan lipbalm. Ia belum tampak berantakan meski seharian pergi kemana-mana. Lalu fokus Luhan terarah pada rambutnya. Sudah panjang hingga menyentuh sikunya. Besok ia juga harus memotong pendek rambutnya agar tidak gerah.

Ketika Luhan sudah berdiri di depan apartemennya, ia mengecek jam. Sudah pukul setengah sepuluh malam. Menghela napas dan menekan password apartemen. Begitu pintu dibuka, nyala lampu yang terang menyilaukan mata Luhan. Ia dengan cepat melepas sepatu dan mencari Sehun.

"Sehun!" Luhan berlari ke arah Sehun yang tengah menangis di atas sofa.

"Luhan…" Sehun masih terus menangis.

"Ya! Kenapa kau menangis begini?" tanya Luhan khawatir.

"Aku lapar, Luhannie. Aku sangat lapar. Dari tadi siang aku belum makan," rintih Sehun.

"Ya Tuhan, kau kan bisa makan di luar?"

"Ah, tidak terpikirkan. Lagipula aku terlalu lemas…"

"Baiklah, Sehun ingin makan apa? Akan aku buatkan.."

"Spageti saja.. Porsinya yang besar…"

"Ne, ne! Tunggu sebentar ya, jangan menangis seperti itu!"

Luhan berlari dan dengan cepat menyiapkan bahan. Seperti kata Sehun, ia membuatkan dua porsi. Yang ada di pikirannya hanya Sehun. Ia terlalu khawatir pada Sehun yang belum makan sejak siang. Ia bahkan tidak peduli pada tubuhnya yang kotor. Mandi bisa menunggu. Tapi Sehun tidak.

"Sehun, bangunlah! Aku sudah membuatkanmu spageti," Luhan mengguncang pelan tubuh Sehun.

"Eung? Cepat sekali?" Sehun mengucek matanya seperti anak kecil.

"Makanlah dulu. Aku tidak makan, jadi habiskan saja tidak apa-apa."

"Ne, gomawo Luhannie.."

Setelah memastikan Sehun duduk dan memakan spagetinya dengan tenang, Luhan bersiap untuk mandi. Selesai mandi, dengan rambut yang masih sedikit basah dan handuk di tangannya, Luhan menghampiri Sehun.

"Bagaimana? Sudah kenyang?" tanya Luhan menggoda Sehun.

Sehun tidak menjawab. Ia hanya memeluk Luhan dari samping dan menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu Luhan. "Aku tidak bisa membayangkan diriku tanpamu," bisiknya.

~TBC~

Gimme review, gimme gimme gimme review!

#gila


	2. Chapter 2

Author : dugeunkyoo

Title : My Everything

Cast : Sehun, Luhan, Krystal, Eomma Sehun

Genre : Yaoi (Genderswitch)

Disclaimer : milik orangtua masing-masing, milik Tuhan, milik saya hanya FF ini

Author Note : THIS FANFICTION IS GENDERSWITCH! DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!

Haha, ga banyak yang tertarik sama fanfic ini -_- Ga apalah.. namanya juga masih newbie, ceritanya pasaran lagi :D

Mianhae buat update yang lama banget karena netbook sempet rusak juga harus ikut tes masuk SMA. Mianhae!

Sorry for typos! Happy reading!

**_Sehun tidak menjawab. Ia hanya memeluk Luhan dari samping dan menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu Luhan. "Aku tidak bisa membayangkan diriku tanpamu," bisiknya._**

_-My Everything Part 2-_

"Memangnya kau bisa apa tanpaku?"

"Tidak bisa apa-apa, Lu. Jangan tinggalkan aku sendiri."

_'Bukan aku yang akan meninggalkanmu. Tapi kamu yang akan meninggalkanku,'_ gumam Luhan.

"Sehun..."

"Ne?" Sehun menatap Luhan hangat.

"Berjanjilah padaku... Seperti dulu," Luhan menatap mata Sehun. "Kita akan terus menjadi sahabat kan?"

"Kenapa kau meragukannya? Kita kan sudah 20 tahun," Sehun mengacak rambut Luhan.

"Aku hanya takut. Kita sudah... terlalu dekat."

"Takut kenapa?"

"Aku ingat sekali dulu kau pernah mengatakan sesuatu tentang yeoja. Kau bilang, tidak akan berpacaran sebelum yakin yeoja itulah yang akan menikah denganmu. Hanya ingin berpacaran dengan yeoja yang akhirnya menjadi istrimu. Iya, kan?"

"Lalu?"

"Kalau kau dengan Krystal... Aku dengan siapa, Hun?"

"Belum tentu Krystal, kan?"

"Tapi akan ada Krystal-Krystal lainnya..."

"Dengarlah, Lu. Aku menyayangimu, oke?"

"Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan! Aku benar-benar akan sedih jika kau pergi..."

"Lu, jangan pernah merasa cemburu. Eomma-ku adalah nomor satu. Luhannie nomor dua. Dan pacarku nanti nomor tiga. Tidak perlu takut..."

"Pada akhirnya aku akan tersingkir kan, Hun? Aku menyayangimu..."

"Aku sudah menganggapmu seperti adik sendiri, Lu..."

_'Adik? Hanya seorang adik?' _batin Luhan.

"Hun..." Luhan memeluk Sehun. Menangis.

"Kenapa menangis, Lu?"

_'Aku mencintaimu, Hun. Lebih dari sekedar sahabat. Aku berharap akulah yeojachingumu,'_ hanya batin Luhan yang berani berbicara.

"Tadi aku bertemu eomma, Hun. Eomma sakit."

"Kenapa tidak mengajakku? Apa eomma baik-baik saja?" Sehun langsung merasa khawatir pada eomma-nya.

"Eomma terlalu lelah. Mengurus rumah sebesar itu setiap hari, bukan hal yang mudah. Apalagi eomma tinggal sendiri. Aku sudah membawa eomma ke dokter. Juga sudah ada obat, jadi tenang saja."

"Luhannie.. Aku merindukan, eomma."

"Eomma memintaku untuk membawamu besok. Kau bisa kan?"

"Kita bolos saja besok," Sehun tersenyum lebar. "Kita menemani eomma seharian. Bermain bersama eomma."

"Bermain apanya? Eomma sedang sakit, Hun..." ucap Luhan gemas.

"Benar-benar tidak mau membolos? Padahal aku ingin sekali," ucap Sehun memelas.

"Eomma akan sedih kalau kita membolos. Sepertinya akhir bulan ini, appa akan pulang. Tidakkah kau merindukannya?"

"Bagaimana dengan dirimu, Lu? Mama dan papa sudah lama tidak ke Korea."

"Aku merindukan mereka. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Aku bahkan tidak dekat dengan mereka. Aku berada di Korea seumur hidupku. Dan mereka berada di Cina untuk bisnis-bisnis mereka. Setidaknya, aku bahagia denganmu dan eomma di Korea, Hun."

"Apa aku merepotkanmu, Lu? Aku sangat bergantung padamu..."

"Tidak, tidak apa-apa. Kita memang saling bergantung satu sama lain kan?"

"Sehun, ayo mengambil selca!" tiba-tiba Luhan meraih handphone-nya.

"Ayo! Ayo! Pose yang imut!"

"Pose jelek!"

"Pose aneh!"

"Pose cantik!"

"Aegyo! Aegyo!"

"Hahahahaha!"

"Lucu sekali foto ini! Aku menyukainya! Akan aku upload ke instagram!"

Setidaknya malam itu berakhir dengan bahagia. Mereka tertawa, melupakan kesedihan bersama. Setidaknya Luhan bisa sejenak melupakan perasaannya pada Sehun. Melupakan rasa sakit hatinya. Untuk saat ini, biarlah mereka tertawa sejenak, sebelum tumpah air mata.

"Oppa!" Krystal berlari menghampiri Sehun.

"Hei, Krystal," Sehun tersenyum lebar.

"Aku mengirim sms padamu, oppa. Tidakkah Luhan Eonni memberitahumu?"

"Oh, aku sudah membacanya tadi," jawab Sehun sambil mengingat-ingat.

"Kenapa tidak dibalas? Aku menunggu balasanmu, oppa," Krystal mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Aku buru-buru tadi pagi jadi tidak sempat membalas. Mianhae, Krystal, aku ada janji dengan Luhan sepulang kuliah," jawab Sehun.

"Janji apa?" tanya Krystal dengan rasa ingin tahu yang besar.

"Janji untuk bertemu eomma," tiba-tiba saja Luhan muncul di antara Sehun dan Krystal.

"Annyeong haseyo, Luhan Eonni!" sapa Krystal sambil membungkuk 90 derajat.

"Ne, annyeong haseyo," balas Luhan sambil tersenyum.

"Kalian belum saling kenal kan? Luhan, ini Krystal. Krystal, ini Luhan," ucap Sehun memperkenalkan masing-masing.

"Luhan imnida. Aku sahabat Sehun."

"Jung Soojung imnida. Panggil saja Krystal, eonni," Krystal tersenyum.

"Mianhae Krystal, aku dan Sehun harus menemui eomma, jadi Sehun tidak bisa menemanimu."

"Gwaenchana eonni. Aku hanya tidak memiliki teman untuk kuajak, jadi aku mengajak Sehun Oppa. Bukan hal yang besar."

"Lain kali aku akan menemanimu, Krystal," ucap Sehun. "Tapi bukan hari ini, mian."

Krystal hanya tersenyum. Melihat Sehun dan Luhan yang berdiri berdampingan. Sebersit rasa iri muncul di hatinya. Sehun dan Luhan sangat serasi, menurutnya. Apalagi mereka sudah saling mengenal lama.

"Hun, aku ada kelas. Jangan lupa nanti di tempat biasa ya," Luhan mengecek jam tangannya. "Krystal, aku duluan."

"Ne, hati-hati, Lu!"

"Aku tidak menyangka kalau Luhan Eonni secantik itu," puji Krystal ketika Luhan sudah tak terlihat.

"Kau juga cantik. Dan manis," tanpa sadar Sehun memuji Krystal.

"Benarkah, oppa?"

"Ne," Sehun menjawab dengan malu-malu.

"Oppa, tolong tanyakan padanya rahasia mengapa kulitnya bisa sebagus itu. Aku iri sekali."

"Haha, aku juga tidak tahu. Luhan bukan tipe yeoja yang sering keluar masuk salon."

"Benarkah? Aku tidak percaya," Krystal menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Percaya sejalah, ia memang seperti itu."

"Tapi oppa, kulitmu juga putih sekali," Krystal memandang kulit pucat Sehun.

"Ah.." Sehun terlihat canggung. "Memang, putih tapi pucat. Hehehe..."

"Oppa, aku juga ada kelas. Aku duluan ya," Krystal melambaikan tangan, mulai menjauh.

"Ne!" ucap Sehun senang.

"Permisi," seorang yeoja bermata bulat menghentikan Luhan.

"Ne? Ada yang bisa aku bantu?" tanya Luhan ramah. Ia tak pernah melihat yeoja ini sebelumnya.

"Apa kamu mengenal Kim Jongin?" tanya yeoja itu.

"Kim Jongin? Kim Jongin. Kim Jongin. Sepertinya aku pernah mendengar namanya," Luhan berusaha mengingat-ingat.

"Kim Jongin yang berkulit tan," tambah yeoja itu.

"Ah! Kim Jongin itu Kai kan?"

"Oh iya, pangilannya Kai. Aduh, kenapa aku bisa lupa!" yeoja itu memukul dahinya.

"Gwaenchana?" tanya Luhan.

"Apa kamu tahu kira-kira Jongin berada di mana? Aku sudah berkeliling dan belum melihatnya."

"Ayo, aku bantu mencari Kai."

"Benarkah? Gomawo," yeoja itu tersenyum senang.

"Namaku Luhan," Luhan mengulurkan tangannya.

"Aku Do Kyungsoo. Panggil saja Kyungsoo," yeoja bernama Kyungsoo itu menjabat tangan Luhan.

"Aku suka matamu," ucap Luhan.

"Ahh... Mataku memang besar, aku sedikit malu dengan mataku," Kyungsoo menunduk.

"Kenapa harus malu? Berbeda itu bagus. Matamu itu sungguh lucu."

"Aku sering diejek karena memiliki mata besar."

"Eoh? Jangan bersedih. Percaya diri saja," Luhan menepuk pundak Kyungsoo, memberi semangat.

"Ne," balas Kyungsoo singkat.

"Aku belum pernah melihatmu di sini. Kenapa kau mencari Kai?" tanya Luhan penasaran. Jujur saja, dalam otaknya sudah berkeliaran pikiran-pikiran aneh. Mungkin saja Kyungsoo adalah mantan pacar Kai yang meminta pertanggung jawaban Kai karena hamil. Atau saja Kyungsoo ditipu oleh Kai sehingga ia mencari Kai untuk balas dendam. Atau malah Kyungsoo pacar baru Kai dari universitas berbeda.

"Aku membawa sepatu untuk Jongin. Sepatu menarinya," Kyungsoo mengangkat tas yang dibawanya. "Juga pakaian ganti. Ia lupa membawanya."

"Oh," Luhan sedikit malu karena pikirannya yang terlalu abstrak. "Kau siapanya Kai? Saudara? Tetangga? Teman?"

"Aku juga tidak tahu," jawab Kyungsoo membuat Luhan bingung. "Terserah nanti Jongin menganggapku apa," Kyungsoo tersenyum getir.

"Kenapa... begitu?" Luhan mencoba bertanya.

"Sudah satu tahun aku tidak bertemu Jongin. Mungkin saja dia masih marah karena kejadian saat terakhir aku bertemu dengannya. Sekarang aku datang untuk meminta maaf padanya."

"Kai biasanya ada di kafetaria. Apa kau melihatnya? Sepertinya ia tidak ada di sini,"Luhan melihat ke sekeliling kafetaria.

"Tidak. Jongin tidak ada di sini," ucap Kyungsoo sedikit kecewa.

"Duduklah dulu saja. Sepertinya aku memiliki nomor handphone Kai," Luhan memaksa Kyungsoo duduk sementara dirinya sendiri mengutak-atik handphone.

"Luhan, gomawo. Kau benar-benar baik. Aku pasti merepotkanmu."

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku juga sudah tidak ada kelas kok. Tenang saja, aku sudah mengirim pesan ke Kai. Sebentar lagi ia pasti datang," Luha tersenyum.

"Luhan, apa kau dekat dengan Jongin?"

"Ah, tidak. Aku hanya sekedar mengenalnya."

"Luhan!" seseorang memanggil Luhan dari pintu kafetaria.

Kyungsoo menoleh meski bukan ia yang dipanggil. Ia mengenal suara ini. Suara namja yang tidak ditemuinya selama satu tahun. Ia melihat Kai yang melambaikan tangan. Matanya panas melihat Kai. Ia merindukan namja ini. Ingin rasanya Kyungsoo berlari dan memeluk Kai. Namun ia tersadar, mungkin Kai masih marah padanya.

Kai yang menyadari Luhan bersama yeoja lain hanya bisa mematung. Yeoja mungil yang berdiri di samping Luhan dengan mata bulatnya yang terpaku ke arah Kai. Kyungsoo.

"Kyungsoo!" Kai berlari ke arah Kyungsoo dan memeluknya begitu erat. Luhan bahkan melihat kaki Kyungsoo sudah tidak berpijak lagi atau mudahnya, Kai mengangkat Kyungsoo.

"Jongin..." Kyungsoo menangis dalam pelukan Kai.

"Kenapa kau bisa ada di sini?" Kai melepas pelukannya, memegang kedua bahu Kyungsoo. "Kenapa memakai baju pendek seperti ini? Kau tahu kan aku tidak menyukai kau memakai baju seperti ini, bagaimana jika kau sakit?"

Luhan hanya menatap keduanya dengan rasa terharu meski ia masih belum mengerti hubungan antar keduanya. Ia sedikit iri ketika Kai memeluk Kyungsoo, ketika Kai menatap Kyungsoo, ketika Kai berbicara pada Kyungsoo. Sungguh, rasanya Luhan seperti melihat drama Korea yang sering ditontonnya saat malam hari bersama Sehun. Ketika mendengar Kai, ia memperhatikan penampilan Kyungsoo. Memakai baju terusan selutut dan tanpa lengan, juga sepatu kets. Saat itulah ia berpikir mungkin Kyungsoo bukan dari Seoul.

"Lu, gomawo karena sudah mengantarkan Kyungsoo," ucap Kai pada Luhan.

"Tidak apa-apa. Kyungsoo yeoja yang menyenangkan. Dia sempat khawatir jika kau masih marah padanya."

"Aku tidak akan marah padanya. Sekali lagi gomawo, Lu. Tadi Sehun sudah keluar, mungkin sedang menunggumu."

"Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu, Kai, Kyungsoo."

"Gomawo," lagi-lagi Kyungsoo mengucapkan terima kasih pada Luhan yang hanya dibalas senyuman.

"Eomma!" Sehun berseru senang saat melihat eommanya.

"Eomma, aku membawa Sehun bersamaku!" ucap Luhan.

"Sehun-ah, Luhan," Eomma Sehun tersenyum menyambut keduanya. "Ayo masuk, anginnya kencang."

"Kata Luhan, eomma sakit. Eomma harus menjaga kesehatan, jangan melakukan hal aneh-aneh," nasihat Sehun.

"Gwaenchana, Sehun. Hanya flu biasa," Eomma Sehun tersenyum.

"Kata Luhan, appa akan pulang. Benarkah eomma?"

"Ne, akhir bulan ini appa sudah bisa pulang. Pekerjaannya sudah beres, tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan."

"Baiklah. Baiklah. Ah, Aku rindu appa," ucap Sehun manja pada eommanya.

"Sehun-ah, apa kau sudah punya pacar?" tanya eomma.

"Belum eomma! Tapi aku menyukai seseorang," kata Sehun riang.

"Jinjja? Ceritakan tentangnya Sehun! Eomma penasaran."

"Dia sepertiku, terlihat dingin dan jarang tersenyum, tapi jika sudah dekat dengannya ia adalah yeoja yang menyenangkan. Aku menyukai selera fashionnya, eomma tahu sendiri kan aku juga sedikit menyukai fashion? Sedikit ya... Ia yeoja yang menyenangkan untuk diajak mengobrol. Rasa ingin tahunya tinggi, ia banyak bertanya berbagai hal padaku. Dan menurutku, ia adalah yeoja yang baik meski terlihat dingin. Tapi ia tidak memiliki banyak teman, sifatnya cukup penyendiri."

"Siapa namanya?"

"Rahasia, eomma! Nanti kalau aku sudah berpacaran dengannya, aku akan mengenalkannya pada eomma!" janji Sehun.

"Apa Luhan mengenalnya?"

"Aku sudah sering bercerita pada Luhan tentang yeoja itu. Tapi baru tadi pagi mereka berkenalan."

"Pokoknya, kalau kau dekat dengan siapapun, Luhan harus tahu. Oke?"

"Ne, eomma!" ucap Sehun patuh.

"Eomma, aku akan membuat minum," Luhan yang hanya duduk sedari tadi berdiri dan berjalan menuju dapur.

"Karena Luhan tidak ada, bagaimana menurutmu tentang Luhan?"

"Bagaimana apanya?"

"Sifatnya, ceritakan pada eomma seperti tadi."

"Aku... tidak tahu. Aku kan sudah mengenal Luhan lama sekali. Aku tidak tahu harus berkata apa tentang Luhan. Hanya saja, Luhan memang baik dan selalu mengerti aku. Ia perhatian dan selalu merawatku. Aku sering merasa kalau Luhan adalah noonaku karena sifatnya yang keibuan. Aku hanya... terlalu bergantung padanya. Menurutku," ucap Sehun jujur.

"Sini, Sehun. Peluk eomma."

"Eomma... Aku ingin bersama dengan Luhan selamanya. Apa aku bisa?"

Eomma tidak menjawab. Hanya terus memeluk Sehun.

"Buatlah eomma bangga padamu, Sehun..."

Luhan terpaku melihat Sehun dan eomma. Ia teringat ketika eomma memeluknya kemarin. Ia merindukan mamanya sendiri.

"Aku membuatkan teh hangat untuk eomma dan kopi susu untuk Sehun!"

"Gomawo, Luhan.." ucap eomma.

"Kalau begitu aku akan pergi membeli snack," putus Sehun.

"Ne," jawab eomma dan Luhan singkat.

"Luhan..."

"Ne, eomma?"

"Jujur pada eomma. Apa kau menyukai Sehun?" tanya eomma lembut.

Deg!

"Eomma..." Luhan hanya diam. "Mianhae, eomma. Mianhae, mianhae, mianhae. Jeongmal mianhae..." Luhan terisak.

"Gwaenchana, Luhan."

"Maafkan aku eomma. Aku tidak sanggup lagi... Aku menyukai Sehun..."

"Lu, eomma ingin menjadi eomma-mu yang sebenarnya, bukan hanya karena kamu memanggilku eomma."

~TBC~

ada yang mau follow twitter author? #promosi

gimme review :D


	3. Chapter 3

Author : dugeunkyoo

Title : My Everything

Cast : Sehun, Luhan, Krystal, Eomma Sehun

Genre : Yaoi (Genderswitch)

Disclaimer : milik orangtua masing-masing, milik Tuhan, milik saya hanya FF ini

Author Note : THIS FANFICTION IS GENDERSWITCH! DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!

wahahahahahahaha, satu bulan baru update lagi ._. Mianhae ya ^^ Author yang tidak bertanggung jawab ya? Makasih aja buat semuanya yang udah review ^^ Buat **BEBEK** met ultah ya :D HunHan is real oke? Hehe..

Maaf kalo ceritanya ga jelas, aneh, ga logika, dan lain-lain

Sorry for typos! Happy reading!

**_"Maafkan aku eomma. Aku tidak sanggup lagi... Aku menyukai Sehun..."_**

**_"Lu, eomma ingin menjadi eomma-mu yang sebenarnya, bukan hanya karena kamu memanggilku eomma."_**

_-My Everything Part 3-_

"Apa maksud eomma?" tanya Luhan bingung, masih menangis.

"Mau bagaimana lagi, Lu. Eomma sudah mengenalmu sama lamanya dengan Sehun mengenalmu. Eomma mengerti sifatmu, eomma tahu dirimu luar dalam. Eomma yang merawatmu, bahkan lebih dari orang tuamu. Eomma tahu hatimu tulus," eomma tersenyum.

"Tapi Sehun menyukai yeoja lain, eomma."

"Apa kau akan terus menunggunya?"

"Aku tidak tahu. Jika aku benar-benar tidak kuat, aku akan melupakan Sehun."

"Eomma akan membantumu, Lu..."

"Gwaenchana, eomma. Aku tidak ingin memaksa Sehun menyukaiku. Jika Sehun menyukai yeoja lain, biarkan Sehun bahagia dengannya eomma," Luhan memegang tangan eomma.

"Lu..."

"Ani, gwaenchana. Aku benar-benar baik-baik saja eomma. Aku akan senang, jika Sehun senang," Luhan berusaha tersenyum.

"Tetaplah bersama Sehun, sampai saatnya kalian tidak bisa bersama lagi," pesan eomma.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkan Sehun pergi sampai Sehun menemukan yeoja yang tepat," janji Luhan.

"Kau tahu Luhan, sebenarnya kami merencanakan perjodohan untuk kalian berdua," eomam menghela napas.

"Kami?" tanya Luhan.

"Bersama orang tuamu. Kami sudah bersahabat sejak kami remaja. Kami berjanji akan menjodohkan anak-anak kami, yaitu kau dan Sehun."

"Lalu?"

"Kami tidak pernah membicarakan masalah itu lagi. Apalagi orang tuamu berada di luar negeri dan sulit dihubungi. Tapi eomma masih berharap Sehun akan bersama denganmu nantinya. Ini sudah 20 tahun, ikatan kalian terlalu kuat."

"Aku juga merasakannya, eomma. Persahabatan ini sudah melangkah lebih jauh bagiku."

"20 tahun bukan waktu yang singkat. Kalian selalu bersama. Tidak pernah ada masalah di antara kalian. Kalian selalu rukun. Kalian sudah seperti saudara," eomma tersenyum getir.

"Saudara... Sehun hanya menganggapku sebagai saudara," ucap Luhan lirih.

Sehun memenuhi trolinya dengan snack. Persediaan di apartemennya juga sudah habis. Ia dan Luhan memiliki hobi makan. Kulkas mereka selalu penuh dengan berbagai macam makanan. Luhan juga pandai membuat berbagai kudapan. Memastikan mereka tak akan kekurangan makanan.

Ia mengantri di belakang seorang namja dan yeoja. Tapi tampaknya ia mengenal namja itu. Apalagi ketika namja itu menoleh.

"Kai!" panggil Sehun.

"Sehun?" Kai menoleh, menyadari Sehun di belakangnya.

"Hei, siapa itu?" Sehun menunjuk yeoja yang meliriknya dari balik pundak Kai.

"Ini Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo, ini Sehun."

Mereka berjabat tangan. Sehun hanya bisa menatap aneh ke arah Kyungsoo. Yeoja ini tampak biasa saja jika dibandingkan pacar Kai yang lainnya. Setahunya, tipe Kai adalah yeoja dengan S-line, tinggi semampai, elegan, dan tentu saja kaya. Namun Kyungsoo terlihat sangat berbeda. Apa ada yang salah dengan Kai?

"Mampirlah sebentar ke rumahku," ajak Sehun.

Kai melirik Kyungsoo. "Apa kau mau mampir sebentar?"

"Tidak apa-apa," jawab Kyungsoo.

"Baiklah. Kau bersama Luhan kan?"

"Tentu saja. Dengan siapa lagi? Kau tahu sendiri kan tadi aku menunggu Luhan."

"Kyungsoo pasti senang jika bertemu Luhan."

"Dia sudah pernah bertemu Luhan?" tanya Sehun bingung.

"Luhan membantunya mencariku."

"Kyungsoo itu siapamu?"

"Rahasia!" ucap Kai lalu mencium kilat pipi Kyungsoo.

Sehun hanya memandangi Kai dan Kyungsoo yang terlihat sangat dekat. Dan mesra. Entah mengapa ia memikirkan tentang Luhan. Sudah cukup lama sejak Sehun dan Luhan pergi berjalan-jalan berdua.

"Kalian jangan membuatku iri!" Sehun menyenggol bahu Kai.

"Kau kan punya Luhan!" goda Kai.

"Luhan bukan pacarku," tanpa Sehun sadari, suaranya berubah kecewa. "Aku tidak punya pacar."

"Jangan repot-repot mengejar Krystal," bisik Kai pada Sehun. Sehun menatapnya tak mengerti.

Sepanjang perjalanan, Kai terus merangkul bahu Kyungsoo. Mereka tampak bahagia. Melupakan Sehun di belakang mereka yang hanya bisa mengumpat pelan. Kai bukanlah tipe namja yang peduli. Ia tidak pernah pergi dengan yeojachingu-nya dengan berjalan kaki. Selalu dengan mobil. Kai juga irit bicara pada yeojachingu-nya. Tapi tetap saja, Kai adalah idola. Semua yeoja tentu ingin bersamanya. Meski Kai adalah playboy dan bisa dipastikan pacarnya selalu lebih dari dua. Sehun benar-benar penasaran, siapakah Kyungsoo? Kenapa mereka begitu dekat?

"Annyeong haseyo," sapa Kai dan Kyungsoo.

Luhan dan eomma menoleh, mendapati Kai dan Kyungsoo. Eomma yang tak mengenal Kyungsoo hanya mengerutkan keningnya.

"Ne, annyeong haseyo," balas Luhan dan eomma.

"Eomma, Luhan, ini Kyungsoo," ucap Sehun.

"Aku sudah mengenalnya," jawab Luhan.

"Omo, omo... Namamu Kyungsoo? Kau cantik sekali," eomma berdiri dan menghampiri Kyungsoo.

"Ne, ahjumma. Do Kyungsoo imnida."

"Ayo duduk!"

Sehun dan Kai duduk bersebelahan menghadap Luhan dan Kyungsoo. Eomma berada di antara Sehun dan Luhan.

"Kai sudah lama tidak main ke sini. Apa Kyungsoo yeojachingumu?" tanya eomma.

"Ani! Kyungsoo tunanganku," jawab Kai dengan senyum lebar.

"Jinjja?" ucap Sehun dan Luhan bersamaan.

"Benarkah itu Kyungsoo? Sejak kapan?" tanya Luhan.

"Benar, sejak aku dan Kai kelas 2 SMA," Kyungsoo menjawab dengan malu-malu.

"Sudah lama sekali, tapi mengapa Kai tidak pernah mengenalkanmu padaku?" tanya Sehun.

"Sudah satu tahun kami tidak bertemu," balas Kai.

"Kyungsoo, darimana asalmu?" Luhan menoleh ke arah Kyungsoo.

"Ah, aku dari Mokpo."

"Lalu bagaimana dengan pendidikanmu?" tanya eomma.

"Aku tidak kuliah. Jongin tidak memperbolehkannya. Dua tahun terakhir, aku hanya bekerja dan mengambil beberapa kursus."

"Kenapa kau jahat sekali padanya, Kai? Setidaknya biarkan Kyungsoo kuliah!" marah eomma.

"Aku hanya ingin Kyungsoo mengurusku dengan baik saat kami menikah. Kyungsoo tidak perlu bekerja, aku saja," bela Kai.

"Apa Kyungsoo tidak bersedih? Teman-temannya pergi kuliah dan ia tidak?"

"Awalnya iya, tapi lalu aku mulai menerimanya. Mau bagaimana lagi, Kai meminta begitu."

"Ah, Kyungsoo... Kau baik sekali," puji Luhan.

"Kyungsoo, apa kau tahu Kai itu playboy?" tanya Sehun membuat Kai memelototkan matanya.

"Ne, Jongin sudah menceritakannya padaku."

"Aku sudah memutuskan mereka semua!" ucap Kai cepat.

"Bagaimana dengan Sohee?"

"S-Sudah!"

Ketika perbincangan mereka terus berlanjut, Luhan menyadari ia belum menghidangkan minuman untuk kedua tamu. Ia permisi dan pergi ke dapur untuk membuatkan minuman. Luhan tak sadar, Sehun mengikutinya di belakang. Ketika ia mengaduk minuman, Sehun memeluknya dari belakang. Dagu Sehun disandarkan pada bahunya. Tangan Sehun melingkar di pinggangnya.

"Sehun!"

"Sebentar saja, Lu," ucap Sehun membuat Luhan terdiam.

"Wae?" bisik Luhan.

"Melihat Kai dan Kyungsoo membuatku memikirkan kita. Aku iri pada mereka."

"Mengapa iri?"

"Mereka sudah menemukan orang yang mereka cintai. Aku ingin bertemu jodohku, aku ingin bahagia."

"Apa selama ini kau tidak bahagia denganku, Hun?"

"Bukan begitu, Lu."

Luhan terdiam. Airmata mulai turun melewati pipinya. Ia menangis tanpa suara. Kalau terus begini, hatinya akan semakin sakit.

"Kenapa menangis, Lu?"

"Kai dan Kyungsoo pasti lama menunggu," Sehun mengerti, ia melepas pelukannya.

"Lu," Luhan menoleh. "Saranghae," bisik Sehun.

"Nado saranghae," balas Luhan pelan.

Jumat pagi, Luhan sedang menyiapkan sarapan ketika mendengar ketukan di pintu. Sejak semalam, berita sudah ramai tentang badai yang akan terjadi hingga beberapa hari ke depan. Masyarakat sudah diperingatkan untuk tidak keluar rumah. Sekolah sudah pasti diliburkan. Dan Luhan heran kenapa ada orang yang mau bertamu disaat akan badai seperti ini. Luhan membuka pintu dan kaget mendapati Krystal di depan pintu. Lengkap dengan pakaian tebal, sepatu boot, topi, dan tas besar.

"Annyeong haseyo, eonni! Aku akan menginap di sini hingga badai selesai!"

"Eo?" Luhan masih belum bisa mencerna apa yang terjadi.

"Kata Sehun Oppa aku boleh menginap."

"Masuklah," ucap Luhan pada akhirnya.

"Dimana aku bisa meletakkan barangku, eonni?" tanya Krystal sembari melihat-lihat.

"Taruh saja di sofa. Sehun belum pulang, ia sedang pergi membeli makanan."

Krystal menaruh tasnya di sofa dan ia duduk. Mengamati seisi apartemen Sehun dan Luhan. Apartemen ini tidak terlalu kecil, tapi juga tidak terlalu besar. Ada dua kamar, satu kamar mandi, dapur beserta ruang makan yang cukup luas, dan tempat dimana ia duduk sekarang, ruang tengah. Ruang tengah adalah ruang terbesar dan merupakan pusat rumah. Ada sofa raksasa karena ukurannya sangat besar, karpet berbulu yang hangat, dan tv yang besar. Dinding penuh dengan berbagai foto. Krystal berdiri dan mengamati lebih dekat.

Kebanyakan foto adalah foto Sehun dan Luhan berdua. Banyak sekali foto mereka dimana kebanyakan mereka tertawa lebar. Bahkan ada foto semasa keduanya masih bayi. Ketika akhirnya Krystal menyadari, foto-foto ini disusun sesuai umur. Ada tulisan angka di setiap pigura. Dari satu hingga dua puluh, umur Sehun dan Luhan sekarang. Sebuah foto menarik perhatian Krystal, tertanda umur 15 tahun. Di foto itu, Luhan terlihat mengenakan gaun putih seperti gaun pengantin dan Sehun memakai tuksedo hitam. Tangan Luhan menggenggam sebuket bunga berwarna pink dan tangan Sehun melingkar di pinggang Luhan. Mereka terlihat benar-benar bahagia, dan benar-benar serasi. Keduanya tersenyum ke arah kamera dengan manis.

"Melihat apa?" tanya Luhan dari ruang makan.

"Hanya melihat-lihat foto kalian berdua, eonni. Banyak foto lucu," jawab Krystal.

"Kami memang suka berpose aneh," tawa Luhan.

Bahkan kini Krystal merasa tawa Luhan cantik. Ia merasa iri pada yeoja yang tengah menata meja itu. Luhan telaten mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah, Luhan cantik, Luhan yeoja yang pandai, dan Luhan sudah mengenal Sehun lama sekali. Krystal membayangkan, andai ia Luhan.

"Lu! Aku pulang!" tampak Sehun di depan pintu menenteng dua tas plastik besar.

"Krystal sudah datang!"

"Oh? Annyeong, Krystal!" sapa Sehun.

"Annyeong haseyo, Oppa! Gomawo sudah memperbolehkanku menginap," Krystal tersenyum lebar.

"Gwaenchana! Ayo sarapan bersama!" ajak Sehun.

Krystal berjalan menuju ruang makan. Meja sudah penuh dengan berbagai masakan. Dari baunya saja Krystal yakin makanan itu pasti sangatlah lezat. Masalahnya hanya satu, kursi di meja makan hanya ada dua. Padahal di sini ada tiga orang.

"Mianhae, Krystal, akan aku ambilkan kursi," ucap Luhan dan berlari mencari kursi.

Mereka bertiga duduk di mengelilingi meja yang berbentuk bulat. Sehun memimpin doa dan mereka memejamkan mata, memulai doa. Krystal bahkan tidak ingat kapan terkahir kali ia berdoa sebelum makan. Biasanya ia akan sarapan dalam perjalanan ke kampus, makan siang saat pulang, dan makan malam di restoran. Eonni-nya terlalu sibuk hanya untuk menyempatkan makan dengannya.

"Aku belum pernah mengalami badai. Apalagi katanya ini badai terbesar dalam beberapa tahun," ucap Luhan memulai pembicaraan.

"Di Amerika sering terjadi badai, saat liburan di sana, aku terkena badai. Listrik padam dan semua orang panik. Untungnya tidak banyak korban jiwa," balas Krystal.

"Benarkah? Aku sedikit takut. Semoga badai ini tidak bertahan lama."

"Tidak akan," ucap Sehun tenang.

"Kalau boleh aku bertanya, dimana aku bisa tidur?" Krystal tahu ia terkesan tidak sopan, tapi hanya ada dua kamar di sini.

"Kita pikirkan nanti," jawab Sehun singkat.

"Makanan kita cukup kan? Semua baju sudah diambil dari laundry? Apa kau sudah membersihkan kamarmu? Kau sudah merapikan buku belum?" tanya Luhan beruntun.

"Aku membeli banyak snack untuk persediaan, Lu. Tidak ada baju kotor. Kamarku sudah rapi. Dan aku juga sudah menata buku di rak."

"Apa kalian sudah selesai makan?" tanya Luhan membuat Sehun dan Krystal cepat-cepat menghabiskan makanan mereka. "Aku akan mencuci piring," Luhan mengambil piring kotor di meja dan beranjak ke dapur.

Sehun mengajak Krystal untuk duduk di depan televisi. Mereka tampak mengobrol sedangkan Luhan sibuk mencuci piring. Beginilah Luhan, yang selalu memperhatikan kebersihan apartemennya. Ia mengabaikan Sehun dan Krystal, memilih untuk masuk ke dalam kamarnya sendiri.

Sudah sekitar tiga bulan Sehun dekat dengan Krystal. Beberapa kali mereka pergi bersama, ke toko buku atau ke cafe. Hampir setiap hari Sehun pulang dengan Krystal, Luhan mengambil bus untuk pulang. Sehun juga memiliki rutinitas baru, menjemput Krystal. Luhan merasa, Sehun mulai menjauh dari dirinya. Prioritas Sehun kini adalah Krystal, bukan dirinya. Mereka memang belum berpacaran, tapi mereka akan berpacaran.

Luhan menahan tangis. Setidaknya Sehun tertawa dan bahagia, itu sudah lebih dari cukup untuknya. Sudah 20 tahun mereka bersama, itu lebih dari cukup. Pastilah Sehun sudah bosan dengan dirinya, pikir Luhan. Sehun pantas mendapatkan yang lebih baik dari dirinya, pikirnya lagi.

Sementara di luar, Sehun dan Krystal menonton film. Sejujurnya Sehun kurang menyukai genre film romantis dan terlalu drama, tapi Krystal menyukainya. Sehun dan Luhan menyukai genre yang sama, membuat mereka bisa menonton film dengan nyaman. Mereka lebih menyukai sci-fi, action, fantasy, dan sebagainya. Sehun hanya bisa menatap aneh ke layar televisi. Ia bingung dengan jalan cerita film ini. Sebelumnya si tokoh tertawa-tawa dengan pacarnya lalu kenapa malah sekarang si tokoh menangisi pacarnya? Ketika Sehun menoleh, ia mendapati Krystal sedang memegang tisu. Tampak menangis. Dan lalu terlihat tulisan 'The End' di layar televisi. Sehun menghela napas lega.

"Krys, sekarang aku yang memilih film, oke?" tanya Sehun.

"Jangan oppa! Masih banyak daftar film yang ingin kutonton!" Krystal menujukkan beberapa DVD yang dibawanya.

"Kita kan sudah melihat film-mu. Sekarang film-ku. Lalu nanti film-mu lagi."

"Aniyo!"

"Ayolah Krys... Ini film kesukaanku dan Luhan. Ceritanya bagus. Kau pasti suka!"

Mendengar nama Luhan disebut, Krystal seakan tersadar. Ia harus menjadi seperti Luhan agar Sehun menyukainya. Luhan adalah role modelnya mulai dari sekarang. Sebaiknya ia mulai meniru Luhan.

"Baiklah!" putus Krystal pada akhirnya. Menyukai Sehun memang butuh perjuangan karena Sehun tentulah masih dalam bayang-bayang Luhan.

"Yeay!" Sehun tersenyum senang dan mulai memasukan DVD.

Sekarang Krystal lah yang tampak bingung. Cerita sci-fi tidak cocok dengan dirinya. Butuh banyak pemahaman. Dan menurutnya semua ini tidak masuk akal. Prinsip hidupnya adalah realistis, karena itu ia menyukai drama picisan yang menurutnya sangat masuk akal di kehidupan. Tidak perlu berpikir banyak untuk menonton drama. Krystal hanya bisa menatap kesal.

"Bagaimana film-nya? Apakah bagus?" tanya Sehun ketika film sudah berakhir.

"Bagus sekali oppa! Aku menyukainya, apa genre favoritmu?"

"Yang berbau fantasy atau action, atau yang mengangkat tema kehidupan, yang memiliki banyak pesan moral."

Itu sama sekali bukan tipe Krystal.

"Oooh."

"Hey, sudah mulai hujan," Sehun menunjuk ke arah jendela. "Aku akan bersiap sebentar."

Sehun mulai membawa lampu emergency ke ruang tengah. Juga beberapa selimut dan bantal.

"Untuk apa itu?"

"Hanya untuk berjaga-jaga," Sehun melirik ke arah jam dinding. "Sudah waktunya makan siang, aku akan meminta Luhan memasak."

Krystal mencatat dalam pikirannya, ia harus belajar memasak seperti Luhan. Dan juga ia harus bisa memasak makanan favorit Sehun.

"Lu!" Sehun mengetuk pintu kamar Luhan.

"Lu! Buka pintunya!"

"Sudah waktunya makan siang, aku lapar!"

"Lu! Lu! Lu! Han Deer! Ayolah!"

_'Han Deer? Apa itu?'_ pikir Krystal.

"LUUUUUU!"

"Aku bangun!" teriak Luhan lalu pintu terbuka dengan keadaan Luhan yang baru bangun tidur. Rambutnya acak-acakan. Sehun mengangkat tangannya, merapikan rambut Luhan.

"Ayo masak."

"Ne."

Lima belas menit kemudian, Luhan menyajikan makanan di meja. Porsinya sedikit lebih banyak dari tadi pagi. Hanya saja menunya lebih sederhana. Ketika mereka selesai berdoa, terdengan suara bel. Luhan berlari untuk membuka pintu diikuti Sehun dan Krystal hanya melirik ke arah pintu.

"Gege! Aku merindukanmu!" Luhan mengucapkan sesuatu dalam bahasa cina.

~TBC~

Review?

follow twitter mee_RP ^^


	4. Chapter 4

Author : dugeunkyoo

Title : My Everything

Cast : Sehun, Luhan, Krystal, Eomma Sehun

Genre : Yaoi (Genderswitch)

Disclaimer : milik orangtua masing-masing, milik Tuhan, milik saya hanya FF ini

Author Note : THIS FANFICTION IS GENDERSWITCH! DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!

Kemaren ada yg tanya karakter Krystal di sini itu gimana, awalnya mau aku bikin anak baik-baik aja, tapi kan ga seru kalo ga ada antagonisnya. Jadi aku banting setir, dan membuat Krystal sebagai tokoh jahat -_- Chapter ini juga udah sampe 2ribu kata, tapi masih kurang dari chapter kemarin.

#Untuk tulisan yang di**bold** dan di-_italic_, berarti itu ngomongnya pake bahasa cina ya?

#Eomma-Appa itu panggilan buat orangtuanya Sehun

#Mama-Papa itu panggilang buat orangtuanya Luhan

**Tolong cuap-cuap author di bagian akhir dibaca ya :D**

Sorry for typos! Happy reading!

**_"Gege! Aku merindukanmu!"_** Luhan mengucapkan sesuatu dalam bahasa cina.

_-My Everything Part 4-_

"Miss you too!" namja itu memeluk Luhan sampai kaki Luhan tak lagi berpijak.

Sehun melihat dengan bingung. Ia sedikit cemburu dengan namja sangat tinggi yang memeluk Luhan begitu posesif. Bahkan Luhan mencium pipi namja itu dan kembali memeluknya. Sehun merasa sedikit cemburu. Krystal yang melihatnya hanya bersorak senang dalam hati, mungkin saja itu adalah pacar Luhan.

**_"Aku tidak menyangka kau sudah sebesar ini! Tapi tetap aku lebih tinggi darimu!"_** Kris mengacak rambut Luhan.

**_"Gege!"_** Luhan masih saja tersenyum senang.

**_"Jadi, bagaimana kabarmu?"_**

**_"Kau tahu sendiri, gege. Sedang dalam mood yang tidak baik."_**

**_"Baiklah, baiklah. Apa ini Sehun?"_**

**_"Tentu saja! Siapa lagi?"_**

Kris mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Sehun yang hanya menatapnya bingung. Bahasa Cina yang diucapkan keduanya dengan cepat membuat Sehun pusing. Tapi setidaknya ia mengerti arti uluran tangan Kris. Ia pun menyambutnya.

"Sehun. Oh Sehun."

"Haha, aku sudah tahu. Panggil saja Kris."

"Dan itu Krystal," Luhan menunjuk Krystal yang masih duduk di meja makan.

Kris melambaikan tangannya, "Hai Krystal, aku Kris!" yang hanya dibalas senyuman oleh Krystal.

"Gege, ayo ikut makan siang. Kami baru akan makan siang bersama! Gege datang di saat yang tepat!" Luhan menarik tangan Kris.

"Benarkah? Kebetulan sekali," Kris tersenyum senang karena perutnya sudah meminta makan sedari tadi.

"Biar aku ambilkan kursi, ge!"

Mereka makan dalam diam. Sehun hanya menatapa tak suka ke arah Kris. Selama 20 tahun hidupnya, selama ia mengenal Luhan, ia tidak pernah tahu sosok Kris. Luhan tidak pernah menceritakan tentang Kris. Ia juga tidak pernah mendengar nama Kris diantara saudara-saudara Luhan yang lain. Sebaliknya, kehadiran Kris membuat Krystal senang. Luhan akan menjauh dari Sehun dan akan bersama Kris, begitu pikirnya.

Selesai makan, hujan turun sangat deras. Mereka berempat berkumpul di ruang tengah. Saling bertanya satu sama lain.

"Luhan Eonni, apa hal tergila yang pernah kau lakukan dengan Sehun Oppa?"

Luhan memandang Sehun lalu tertawa. Ia mengambil sebuah foto dari dinding. "Saat umur 15 tahun, kami membohongi orangtua kami. Mengirimkan foto pernikahan dan berkata kami sudah menikah. Saat itu April Mop, lalu kami menghilang sampai ulang tahunku yang ke 15, tanggal 20. Ketika kami pulang ke rumah. Eomma kami menangis dan berkata akan merestui kami asalkan kami tidak menghilang lagi. Padahal kami hanya berbohong."

"Lalu apa yang terjadi?" tanya Krystal dan Kris bersamaan.

"Kami berkata yang sejujurnya. Dan Eomma kami malah menangis lebih keras," jawab Sehun.

"Ada lagi kejadian gila yang kalian lakukan?" tanya Kris.

"Tentu saja mencontek!" jawab Luhan pasti.

"Benarkah?" Krystal tampak tertarik.

"Kami berdua diskors satu minggu. Kami malah senang dan bepergian selama seminggu. Bahkan orangtua kami tidak menyadari kami diskors."

"Bagaimana pengalaman cinta kalian?" tiba-tiba saja Kris bertanya.

"Kami belum pernah pacaran!" sahut Sehun. "Padahal kami populer sekali di sekolah!"

"Oppa jangan berbohong," ucap Krystal.

"Sudah-sudah, kenapa kalian jadi seperti menginterogasi aku dan Sehun? Ceritakan tentang diri kalian! Bagaimana kehidupanmu di Kanada, ge?" Luhan menengahi.

"Tidak ada yang menarik di Kanada. Aku kan hanya sekolah di sana. Kemarin aku sempat mampir ke Cina."

"Benarkah? Apa mama dan papa di Cina?" tanya Luhan antusias.

"Sayang sekali tidak ada. Mungkin mereka sedang berada di Italia."

"Tidak apa-apa, Lu. Mereka pasti akan datang mengunjungimu," hibur Sehun.

"Tapi kapan? Aku muak sendirian seperti ini!"

"Aku lebih parah darimu, eonni..." ucap Krystal sedih. "Aku bahkan tidak ingat kapan terakhir kali aku bertemu orangtuaku. Seingatku mereka berada di Amerika. Eonniku sibuk dengan bisnisnya, ia tidak suka diganggu. Aku tidak memiliki nilai yang bagus dan aku juga tidak memiliki teman. Setidaknya eonni memiliki Sehun Oppa dan memiliki banyak teman. Eonni juga pandai."

"Dengar itu Luhan, kau masih memilikiku," Sehun memeluk Luhan.

"Aku tidak memilikimu! Aku tidak memiliki siapapun! Aku sendirian!"

"Lu.. Kau memiliki kami semua. Kyungsoo dan Kai juga," Sehun masih berusaha menenangkan Luhan.

"Sudahlah! Kalian diam saja!" Luhan beranjak masuk ke kamarnya diikuti Kris.

"Luhan Eonni kenapa?" tanya Krystal lirih.

"Dia sedikit sensitif kalau sudah menyangkut orangtuanya."

"Kenapa? Aku bahkan biasa saja."

"Luhan sejak kecil sudah berada di Korea. Lama-kelamaan, Luhan dirawat oleh keluargaku, oleh ibuku. Jarang sekali ia bertemu orangtuanya, jadi ia sering mencari perhatian. Semua hal aneh yang dilakukannya agar orangtuanya kembali dan merawatnya. Tapi orangtuanya seakan tuli, dan bepergian semakin jauh. Luhan bahkan tidak memiliki nomor handphone orangtuanya."

"Tapi dia memilikimu."

"Kasih sayang orangtua selalu berbeda. Luhan dan eommaku sangat dekat. Mereka sering menghabiskan waktu bersama. Kadang aku merasa eomma lebih menyayangi Luhan daripada aku. Tapi itu tidak apa-apa, karena aku tahu kondisi Luhan."

"Apa... aku boleh bertemu eomma-mu, oppa?"

"Tentu saja, jika badai sudah usai aku akan mengajakmu bertemu eomma. Kebetulan appa juga sedang di Korea."

"Aku merasa seperti akan menemui calon mertua. Hahaha..." Krystal tertawa garing.

"Apa kau mau?"

"Mau apa?"

"Apa kau mau mereka menjadi orangtuamu?"

"Oppa..."

"Jadilah pacarku," ucap Sehun pada akhirnya.

"Oppa..."

"Jawablah. Apa kau mau menjadi pacarku?"

"Ini bukan April Mop kan?"

"Tentu saja bukan."

"Aku mau, oppa!" ucap Krystal senang dan memeluk Sehun erat.

"Saranghae," bisik Sehun.

"Nado saranghae."

_-My Everything Part 4-_

**_ "Aku bisa mendengar mereka, ge..."_**

**_"Jangan didengarkan, Lu."_**

**_"Gege, apa aku salah mencintai sahabatku sendiri?"_**

**_"Tidak, tidak ada yang salah. Kalian sudah bersahabat lama sekali dan itu hal yang wajar. Selalu berdua dan sangat mengenal satu sama lain."_**

**_"Tapi kenapa Sehun tidak menyukaiku? Apa dia bosan padaku? Mungkin kami bersahabat terlalu lama... Jadi ia bosan padaku."_**

**_"Ini semua hanya masalah waktu."_**

**_"Semuanya sudah berakhir, ge. Tak ada harapan lagi untukku. Dan aku akan sendirian."_**

**_"Masih ada aku, Lu. Jangan khawatir, selama di Korea aku akan selalu menemanimu."_**

**_"Gege, berjanjilah padaku."_**

**_"Apa?"_**

**_"Berjanjilah kau akan membantuku melupakan Sehun."_**

**_"Aku tidak bisa berjanji."_**

**_"Kenapa, ge? Apa kau tega melihatku seperti ini?"_**

**_"Kenapa tidak? Sepertinya seru melihatmu patah hati dan menangis meratapi nasib setiap hari."_**

**_"Gege!"_**

**_"Baiklah baiklah... Jika kau masih tidak bisa melupakan Sehun, itu bukan salahku!"_**

**_"Deal!"_**

**_"Deal!"_**

_-My Everything Part 4-_

**DUAARRRR!** *suarapetir

"MAMA!" teriak Luhan.

Petir menyambar, membuat Luhan ketakutan. Luhan memang sangat takut pada suara petir. Hujan deras semalaman akan membuatnya tidak bisa tidur dan terus terjaga. Biasanya Sehun akan datang dan memeluknya jadi ia bisa tidur dengan nyaman. Tapi tidak jarang ia yang berlari ke kamar Sehun duluan.

"Oppa... Aku takut," Krystal memeluk Sehun erat. Oke, sebenarnya Krystal tidak takut petir. Hanya saja, ayolah, kapan lagi ia bisa memeluk Sehun seerat ini?

"Aku di sini. Gwaenchana, gwaenchana," kata yang sama selalu diucapkan Sehun pada Luhan. Ia bisa mendengar suara Luhan yang berteriak. Sungguh, ia ingin berlari dan memeluk Luhan, menenangkannya. Tapi ia memiliki seorang yeojachingu di sini. Yang juga sama takutnya dengan Luhan.

"Suaranya keras sekali..." bisik Krystal.

"Tidak apa-apa. Tidak akan terjadi apa-apa. Tenanglah, aku bersamamu.."

"Oppa..."

"Aku memelukmu. Tidak apa-apa," di dalam pelukan Sehun, Krystal tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

_'Tidak butuh waktu lama untuk mendapatkan Sehun. Ini bahkan lebih mudah dari yang kukira,'_ batin Krystal.

**DUUUAAAAARRRRRR!**

Kali ini suara petirnya jauh lebih keras.

"SEHUN! MAMA! MAMA!" Sehun tercekat, Luhan memanggil namanya. Ia tahu Luhan sangat ketakutan. Petir saat hujan biasa saja bisa membuatnya histeris, apalagi petir saat badai seperti ini. Sehun merasa dilema.

_'Oh Sehun. Di sini ada yeojachingu-mu yang ketakutan. Di sana ada Luhan sahabatmu yang sangat sangat sangat ketakutan. Tapi Luhan sudah bersama Kris. Jadi tenanglah dan tetap bersama Krystal. Krystal lebih membutuhkanmu sekarang,' _batin Sehun sibuk berpikir.

"Luhan Eonni memanggilmu, oppa."

"Ada Kris bersamanya, aku akan bersamamu."

Sementara di dalam kamar Luhan...

**_"Gege, aku takut sekali,"_** Luhan mulai menangis.

**_"Tenanglah, tidak apa-apa. Semua akan baik-baik saja,"_** Kris mencoba menenangkan Luhan.

_'Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Aku yakin biasanya Sehun yang akan menenangkan Luhan, tapi tidak ada Sehun di sini. Aku sudah memeluknya, tapi sepertinya Luhan membutuhkan Sehun. Bagaimana ini?'_ batin Kris berkecamuk, bingung.

**_"Aku harus membiasakan diri tanpa Sehun, ge. Jangan khawatir," _**ucap Luhan seakan bisa membaca pikiran Kris.

**_"Bagaimana aku tidak khawatir?! Aku mempercayakan dirimu pada Sehun! Sehun selalu bersamamu dan melewati semua ini tidak mudah bagimu! Aku tahu kau membutuhkan Sehun, Lu."_**

**_"Tidak! Sehun bersama Krystal. Aku tidak mau mengganggu mereka. Krystal pasti juga ketakutan."_**

_'Percayalah, Krystal tidak sepolos yang kau pikirkan, Lu. Aku bahkan bisa melihat senyum mengerikannya.'_

**_"Jangan lagi mengalah seperti ini, Lu. Bela dirimu sendiri. Ini demi kebaikanmu sendiri."_**

**_"Aku mencoba."_**

**_"Tetap kuat, oke? Semua akan berakhir dengan cepat."_**

Luhan menangis. Ia begitu merindukan pelukan Sehun. Tadi pagi semuanya baik-baik saja, dan kini semuanya kacau. Badai memperburuk suasana. Ia rindu bisikan yang selalu Sehun berikan padanya saat ia ketakutan. Ia rindu Sehun yang selalu setia menemaninya. Kini Sehun milik Krystal. Akhirnya ia benar-benar tergeser. Kini ia menjadi nomor dua.

"Sehun, saranghae," bisik Luhan lirih sebelum akhirnya menutup mata.

_-My Everything Part 4-_

Luhan mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. Mencoba beradaptasi dengan sinar matahari yang cukup terang. Awalnya penglihatannya cukup buram, lama-kelamaan semuanya menjadi jelas. Wajah yang ia lihat pertama kali adalah eomma.

"Eomma," panggil Luhan pelan.

"Ne, Luhan? Kau butuh apa? Ingin apa? Minum? Makan?"

Luhan baru saja ingin bertanya tentang Sehun, lalu ia teringat kembali. "Kris dimana?"

"Kris sedang keluar, mencari makan. Semalaman ia menunggumu dan setengah hari belum makan," jawab eomma lembut.

"Mama? Papa?" tanya Luhan lirih.

"Mereka akan ke Korea, jangan bersedih lagi ya.. Eomma akan sedih kalau melihatmu begini," eomma mengelus rambut Luhan dengan sayang.

"Benarkah?" Luhan seakan tak percaya.

"Ne," jawab eomma pelan. "Ada apa denganmu, Lu? Apa ini karena Sehun? Dengan yeojanya itu?"

"Apa eomma sudah bertemu yeojachingu Sehun?" Luhan sedikit tak rela mengucapkan kata yeojachingu, ingin menangis saja rasanya.

"Semalam Kris dengan panik menghubungi eomma. Karena masih badai, Kris tidak bisa membawamu ke rumah sakit. Lalu kata dokter, kamu terlalu ketakutan dan sedang stress. Apa karena Sehun?" bukannya menjawab eomma malah memberikan pertanyaan kembali.

"Mungkin, eomma... Aku juga tidak tahu bagaimana perasaanku saat ini."

"Jadi kamu menyerah menyukai Sehun?"

"Aku bingung. Di satu sisi aku ingin sekali _move on_. Tapi di sisi lain aku tidak bisa meninggalkan Sehun sendirian. Seperti ada dua bagian dalam diriku yang berpikir dengan pola berbeda. Aku tidak tahu mana yang harus aku ikuti."

"Lu, bisakah kamu menunggu sedikit lagi? Eomma yakin Sehun juga menyukaimu, setidaknya ia belum menyadarinya."

"Tapi sampai kapan eomma? Di mata Sehun, Krystal segalanya. Krystal sempurna. Krystal bagai dewi. Sehun hanya mengganggapku sebagai seorang teman yang mengurus rumahnya. Sekarang aku malah merasa seperti pembantu," Luhan tersenyum pahit.

"Ada keyakinan dalam diri eomma, Sehun akan bersamamu suatu saat nanti. Tapi untuk sekarang, eomma mencoba adil. Ada Krystal bersama Sehun, tapi juga ada dirimu sendirian. Eomma tidak akan memihak dirimu maupun Krystal. Meskipun sebenarnya eomma ingin sekali bersamamu."

"Apa Sehun menjengukku?" tanya Luhan ragu-ragu.

"Krystal memaksanya tetap di rumah. Apartemen kalian. Katanya Krystal masih takut."

"Oh, benarkah?" Luhan seakan tak percaya tentang Krystal yang ketakutan.

"Katanya sih begitu, eomma juga tidak tahu yang sebenarnya."

Mereka berdua diam selama beberapa saat. Sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing.

"Eomma..." kata Luhan pada akhirnya.

"Ne?"

"Apa aku pindah saja dari apartemen?"

"Apa? Lalu kamu mau tinggal di mana? Eomma tidak tenang melepasmu sendirian," eomma mulai panik.

"Aku mau kembali saja ke rumahku sendiri. Yang lebih dekat dengan universitas, jadi aku bisa berjalan kaki."

"Lalu bagaimana dengan janjimu? Selalu bersama Sehun sampai kalian memang benar-benar harus berpisah?" tanya eomma khawatir.

"Aku masih bisa mengawasinya, ada Kai yang selalu bersama Sehun, jadi aku masih tahu keadaan Sehun."

"Tapi tetap saja Luhan... Eomma tidak akan membiarkanmu hidup sendirian."

"Ada mama dan papa," Luhan bersikeras.

"Tidak. Mereka akan sibuk lagi, jadi tetap bersama Sehun. Jalani semuanya dengan sabar. Anggap Krystal angin lalu. Jangan pedulikan mereka. Fokus pada pendidikanmu saja, oke?"

Luhan tidak tega lagi. "Ne, Eomma," jawabnya.

"Lalu kenapa Kris ada di Korea? Eomma kaget waktu ia menelpon eomma," tanya eomma.

"Aku memaksanya di sini, untuk menemaniku."

"Baguslah kalau begitu, sering-sering main dengan Kris saja. Mungkin itu bisa melupakan kesedihanmu," saran eomma.

"Tapi tidak seru, Kris tidak tahu banyak tentang Korea. Ia juga sering mencampur bahasa Korea, Cina, dan Inggris menjadi satu. Aku dibuat bingung," Luhan mengerucutkan bibirnya dengan imut.

"Imut sekali dirimu iniiiii," eomma yang gemas mencubit pipi Luhan.

"Aku bukan anak kecil lagi, eomma!"

Sekali lagi, Luhan bisa tertawa. Biarkan ia melupakan masalahnya bersama Sehun dan bahagia sejenak.

_-My Everything Part 4-_

"Krystal... Ayolah kita menjenguk Luhan, aku khawatir sekali..." pinta Sehun.

"Shirreo! Aku tidak mau!"

"Kalau begitu biarkan aku pergi sendiri," Sehun kembali membujuk Krystal.

"Ani! Oppa harus tetap di sini sampai aku pulang besok, baru Oppa boleh menjenguk Luhan Eonni! Titik!"

"Besok Luhan sudah pulang..."

"Kalau begitu tunggu Luhan Eonni pulang saja. Lagipula di luar masih gerimis. Jalanan pun masih dibersihkan."

Memang, setelah badai semalam, pagi ini turun gerimis. Hingga siang gerimis belum berhenti juga, tapi hujan juga tidak turun. Jalanan dibersihkan dari sampah, pohon yang tumbang, maupun kendaraan yang terjebak. Hari ini hari sibuk. Tapi Sehun khawatir sekali pada Luhan. Biasanya ia akan bersama Luhan, dan karena ia tidak bisa menemani Luhan, Luhan sampai pingsan. Kris yang pergi bersama eomma di pagi buta juga belum kembali.

"Eomma dan appaku akan berada di sana menemani Luhan. Kau kan ingin bertemu dengan mereka..." lagi-lagi Sehun membujuk.

"Tidak dalam situasi seperti ini. Mood-ku sedang buruk, oppa!"

_'Kenapa Krystal jadi menyebalkan seperti ini? Mood-nya sedang buruk? Ya, pasti karena mood-nya sedang buruk,'_ batin Sehun.

Ting! Tong!

Bel berbunyi. Sehun bergegas membukakan pintu.

"Mama? Papa?"

~TBC~

**Cuap-cuap author** : Annyeong! Kali ini aku update lebih cepet kan? Semoga bisa kayak gini terus :D Oya, minggu ini author jadi siswa baru SMA dan ternyata sekelas sama penghuni FFn juga. Maka dari itu, author akan sibuk karena pelajarannya susah banget -_- Apalagi kapasitas otak yang tidak memadai. Tolong banget pengertiannya, kalo nanti fanfic ini makin gaje. Sepertinya akan ada konflik lagi di chapter depan. Ditunggu ya!

Di sini ada yang tahu author **Iqlima**? Rencananya kita mau bikin fanfic kolaborasi, tapi entah gimana nanti ke depannya. Trus aku juga ada pikiran buat bikin fanfic SuLay yang temanya high school life gitu :D Ada yang berminat?

Mungkin juga setelah fanfic ini selesai aku mau libur dari FFn dulu. Ngerampungin fanfic SuLay, baru dipost.

Dan makasih semuanya yang udah baca dan review dari chapter 1. Maaf kalo aku ga pernah bales review -_- Tapi tetep aku baca semuanya kok.

See You In the Next Chapter, Guys!

** adliyaaaa**


	5. Chapter 5

Author : dugeunkyoo

Title : My Everything

Cast : Sehun, Luhan, Krystal, Eomma Sehun

Genre : Yaoi (Genderswitch)

Disclaimer : milik orangtua masing-masing, milik Tuhan, milik saya hanya FF ini

Author Note : THIS FANFICTION IS GENDERSWITCH! DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!

Maaf ya kalo chapter ini membosankan. Juga lama update. Aku berusaha sebisa mungkin buat nulis ini T.T Leboh berpusat ke Sehun-Krystal, oke? Maaf kalo gaje begini ._.

**Sorry for typos! Happy reading!**

Bel berbunyi. Sehun bergegas membukakan pintu.

"Mama? Papa?"

_-My Everything Part 5—_

"Dimana Luhannie-ku?" tanya mama langsung.

"Luhan ada di rumah sakit, bersama eomma dan Kris hyung."

"Lalu kenapa kau di sini? Kenapa kau tidak bersama Luhan?!" ucap mama sedikit marah.

"Masuklah dulu, mama, papa. Aku jelaskan di dalam," Sehun mencoba menenangkan sambil mengajak kedua orangtua Luhan masuk.

"Berikan aku minum!" Krystal yang mendengar suara mama bergegas menuju dapur, membuka lemari dapur berharap ada sesuatu untuk membuat minuman.

Sehun mempersilahkan mama dan papa duduk di sofa ruang tengah. Mereka tampak mengamati apartemen kecil yang sudah lama sekali tidak mereka kunjungi. Tidak banyak perubahan, namun sepertinya terdapat lebih banyak barang dan juga cukup berantakan. Tidak biasanya seperti ini. Sementara itu Sehun berlari menemui Krystal di dapur yang masih berjuang membuat teh.

"Krys, tolong buatkan minuman!" ucap Sehun panik.

"Aku juga sedang mencoba oppa! Siapa mereka?"

"Mama dan papa Luhan. Mereka sudah lama tidak ke Korea. Apakah sudah jadi?" Sehun melirik teko yang dipegang Krystal.

"Bagaimana ini, oppa? Aku tidak tahu caranya..."

"Aku juga tidak tahu. Mungkin begini, lalu begini, dan begini..." Sehun mencoba-coba untuk membantu.

"Ah! Akhirnya jadi juga!" ucap Krystal senang.

"Baiklah, aku keluar duluan. Cepat bawa minumnya keluar!"

Ketika Sehun keluar dari dapur, ia menyadari mama sudah tidak berada di tempatnya. Pastilah mama sedang mengadakan inspeksi mendadak. Menengok kamar Luhan, kosong. Mama tidak ada. Hanya ada satu kemungkinan, kamar Sehun sendiri.

"Mama!" teriaknya marah.

"Kenapa kau berteriak padaku! Aku orangtuamu Sehun!"

"Jangan seenaknya masuk ke kamarku!"

"Apa tidak boleh? Dulu kan aku juga selalu begini! Lalu, siapa yeoja ini? Kenapa fotonya banyak sekali di kamarmu!? Kenapa tidak ada fotonya Luhan?!"

"Dia yeojachingu-ku, mama! Dia sedang membuatkanmu minuman."

"Lupakan!" mama berjalan cepat keluar dari kamar Sehun dan menarik papa.

"Ada apa?" tanya papa santai.

"Ayo kita ke rumah sakit sekarang!" ajak mama.

"Tapi minumannya!" Krystal berusaha mencegah dengan membawa nampan penuh dengan minuman.

"Siapa kau! Lupakan saja, aku tidak butuh minuman itu!"

Dan dengan itupun mama dan papa keluar dari apartemen. Meninggalkan Sehun yang masih shock dan dengan Krystal yang masih berjuang membawa nampan.

**Praaangg!**

Sehun melirik horor ke arah Krystal yang tengah menatapnya dengan pandangan innocent. Sehun melirik ke bawah, ke lantai. Mendapati teko dan cangkir yang sudah pecah. Ia hanya bisa menghela napas panjang. Panjang sekali.

"Oppa~" Krystal beraegyo. "Mianhae..."

Sehun luluh juga. "Neeee... Gwaenchana," ucapnya sambil tersenyum.

"Oppa yang terbaik!" Krystal tersenyum senang.

"Apakah aku harus membersihkan semua ini?" gumam Sehun pada dirinya sendiri.

Sehun pun berjuang membersihkan sisa-sisa kekacauan yang diakibatkan Krystal. Sementara Krystal sendiri sedang asyik berpose imut di depan ponselnya, lalu sibuk sendiri dengan ponselnya. Pertama, Sehun memunguti pecahan cangkir dan teko lalu memasukannya ke kantong plastik. Lalu ia menyapu dan mengumpulkan pecahan-pecahan kecil, baru membersihkannya dengan tuntas menggunakan _vacuum cleaner_. Tapi sungguh, ia tidak bisa memastikan semuanya sudah bersih terkendali.

"Seandainya saja ada Luhan, ia pasti akan membersihkan semuanya dengan baik," pikir Sehun. "Aish! Apa yang aku pikirkan? Luhan tidak ada di sini! Yang ada hanya Krystal..." ia berhenti sejenak, "yang selalu membuat masalah baru."

"Oppa!" panggil Krystal.

"Wae?"

"Ayo kita bermain ke luar!" ajaknya.

_'Bermain? Bahkan saat Luhan sakit pun tersenyum susah. Apa aku bisa bermain mengingat kondisi Luhan?'_ batinnya ragu.

"Emmm... kau mau kemana?" putus Sehun akhirnya.

"Shopping!" ucapnya senang.

_'Apakah shopping itu bermain? Haruskah aku membelikannya semua barang yang diinginkannya?'_

"Apapun yang membuatmu senang," Sehun tersenyum.

"Ayo kita membeli barang couple!"

"Terserahmu saja."

"Tapi oppa, aku hanya membawa baju hangat. Aku akan memakai baju Luhan eonni, ne?" tanpa menunggu persetujuan, Krystal sudah masuk ke dalam kamar Luhan.

Sehun tercengang melihat penampilan Krystal. Dari atas sampai bawah semuanya memakai pakaian Luhan. Kaos pink yang ditutupi dengan kemeja warna biru, skinny jeans, dan sepatu boot putih. Sehun bahkan masih ingat kalau ia yang membelikan sepatu itu untuk Luhan.

"Tunggu sebentar, aku akan berganti pakaian!" Sehun melesat masuk ke kamarnya.

"Ne, oppa!"

_-My Everything Part 5—_

"Luhannie!" mama terburu-buru masuk ke dalam kamar rawat Luhan.

"Mama! Aku merindukanmu!"

"Kenapa dengan dirimu Luhannie? Maafkan mama yang tak bisa hadir untukmu, maafkan mama yang meninggalkanmu sendirian..."

"Tidak apa-apa, eomma, aku baik-baik saja," Luhan tersenyum.

"Begini yang kau bilang baik?! Untunglah ada Kris, jika tidak mama tidak tahu bagaimana nasibmu sendirian saat badai, sementara kau takut sekali petir. Lalu kenapa juga yeojachingu Sehun ada di sana?" ucap mama penuh emosi.

"Yeojachingu Sehun mengungsi ke apartemen kami mama, lalu Kris gege datang. Sudah lama Sehun mengenal yeoja itu, aku pun mengenalnya. Dia yeoja yang cukup baik."

"Dia tidak cukup baik untuk Sehun!"

"Ada apa denganmu, ma? Sehun menyukainya, biarlah!"

"Junhee," mama memanggil nama eomma Sehun. "Harusnya kita menjodohkan mereka, harusnya Luhannie tidak perlu seperti ini."

"Apa maksud mama?" tanya Luhan ragu.

"Bagaimana pun juga, aku ini ibumu. Sudah lama kau menyukai Sehun, mama tahu itu. Sekarang mama menyesal kenapa kita melupakan perjodohan itu."

"Luhan dan Sehun sudah dewasa. Meski aku juga sedikit menyesal, biarlah mereka menyelesaikan masalah sendiri. Aku sudah bertemu dengan Krystal, dan ia yeoja yang cukup manis," ucap eomma menenangkan.

"Mama, eomma, tenang saja, masih banyak namja di luar sana. Aku akan bahagia dengan namja pilihanku suatu hari nanti," Luhan tersenyum.

"Benar, kau adalah yeoja yang cantik! Pasti banyak namja yang menyukaimu!" ucap mama menyemangati Luhan.

"Lalu berapa lama kalian di sini?" tanya eomma.

"Ah.. Masalah itu... Maafkan kami Luhan, nanti malam kami harus kembali ke Cina, ada sedikit masalah. Kapan Luhan bisa pulang?"

"Sepertinya besok pagi, ia terlalu stress akhir-akhir ini."

"Baiklah, istirahat dengan baik ya," mama mengelus rambut Luhan.

"Ne."

_-My Everything Part 5—_

Sehun berjalan dengan malas di samping Krystal. Mereka sudah berputar-putar ke seluruh lantai, tapi tidak ada satupun yang sesuai dengan minat Krystal. Ayolah, bahkan mereka sudah melewati toko es krim ini tiga kali.

"Krys, kalo memang tidak ada yang menarik minatmu, kita pulang saja. Atau pergi ke mall lain. Sudah tiga kali kita melewati toko ini."

"Aku lupa dimana tokonya, oppa! Aku sering sekali berbelanja di toko itu, tapi aku tak tahu dimana letaknya!"

"Mana ponselmu?" Krystal memberikan ponselnya. "Apa nama tokonya?" tanya Sehun.

"Rum Pum Pum!" ucapnya semangat.

Sehun membuka aplikasi browser, googling nama toko seperti yang disebutkan Krystal. "Ada di lantai tiga—"

"Tapi ini lantai tiga!"

"—mall lain. Jadi intinya, kita salah mall."

"Benarkah?" Krystal melihat ke sekeliling. "Oppa benar! Bagaimana aku bisa lupa! Kajja!" Krystal menarik tangan Sehun ke arah lift.

"Oh, Tuhan," gumam Sehun.

Akhirnya, setelah penuh perjuangan, Sehun dan Krystal mencapai mall yang benar. Jalanan benar-benar macet, membuat Sehun frustasi. Ia memang tidak suka berjalan-jalan keluar. Saat liburan, ia hanya akan menghabiskan waktu bersama Luhan di dalam apartemen, maraton film, sambil memakan camilan buatan Luhan yang enak. Sehun dan Luhan adalah tipe anak rumahan yang lebih senang bergelung di selimut dan makan di rumah.

Sehun sibuk melamun, hingga tak terasa pintu lift sudah terbuka. Hanya ada jejeran toko ponsel di depannya.

"Ini bukan lantai tiga kan?" tanya Sehun ragu.

"Memang bukan. Ini lantai lima. Kita akan membeli handphone!" ucap Krystal senang.

"Bukankah milikmu sudah keluaran terbaru? Mau beli yang seperti apa lagi?"

"Oppa~ Ayo kita membeli handphone untukmu. Masa kau tidak memiliki handphone, tidak keren sekali," Krystal merajuk.

"Kenapa? Aku hanya ingin bebas. Ponsel membuatku tidak bebas. Dan aku tidak menyukainya," ucap Sehun tegas.

"Ponsel itu segalanya! Ponsel membuat semuanya lebih mudah, kita bisa membeli ponsel yang sama! Couple!" Krystal terus menarik-narik lengan Sehun, memaksa.

"Tidak, Krystal. Ayo kita mencari pakaian untukmu, lalu cepat pulang. Aku sudah capek."

"Baiklah," Krystal menggembungkan pipinya, kesal.

Krystal dan Sehun akhirnya turun ke lantai tiga. Tempat toko favorit Krystal, Rum Pum Pum berada. Sehun memang bukan fashionista, tapi ia senang melihat orang yang berpakaian dengan baik. Setidaknya ia masih tahu mode masa kini karena Kai sering menjejalinya dengan majalah fashion pria. Ah, tiba-tiba saja Sehun teringat Kai dan Kyungsoo. Hubungan mereka sangat baik dan mereka sangat serasi. Tidak sekali dua kali Sehun melihat Kyungsoo menunggu Kai pulang lalu mereka akan berjalan-jalan bersama. Ingin sekali ia dan Luhan seperti itu. Entah mengapa, Sehun merasa Luhan sedikit menjauh darinya.

"Oppa kenapa melamun?" tanya Krystal membuyarkan pikiran Sehun.

"Ah, tidak. Aku hanya sedikit mengantuk," elak Sehun.

"Oooh... Bagaimana menurutmu dengan ini? Ini? Dan ini?"

"Bagus semuanya, cocok untukmu. Kau itu cantik, semuanya akan terlihat bagus di tubuhmu," puji Sehun.

"Benarkah? Kalo begitu aku ambil ini saja," Krystal pun sibuk mencari pakaian lainnya.

Sementara Krystal berputar-putar mencari pakaian yang menarik minatnya, Sehun duduk dan kembali berpikir. Ia jadi merindukan Luhan. Ia ingin memeluk Luhan. Ia ingin menjaga Luhan. Bersahabat begitu lama, membuat mereka sangat dekat. Krystal adalah yeojachingunya. Cinta pertamanya. Dan tentu saja pacar pertama. Tapi Luhan juga sangat penting untuknya. Ia tak akan bisa memilih antara Luhan dan Krystal. Untuk sekarang, bairlah ia bersama Krystal karena Luhan mempunyai Kris.

"Oppa, aku sudah selesai! Mana kartu kreditmu?!" tanya Krystal langsung.

Sehun hanya menatap Krystal bingung. Haruskah ia membayar seluruh belanjaan Krystal ini? Apalagi ia tidak memiliki kartu kredit.

"Aku tidak memiliki kartu kredit," jawab Sehun singkat.

"Mwoo?! Lalu berikan uang cash untuk membayar semua ini! Bagaimana bisa Oppa tidak memiliki kartu kredit?!" Krystal terlihat marah dan tidak terima.

"Hanya ini yang aku bawa," Sehun mengeluarkan sejumlah uang, ketika Krystal berusaha meraihnya, ia menariknya kembali. "Tidak, Krystal. Belilah pakaian itu dengan uangmu sendiri."

"Oppa tega?!"

Saat itulah beberapa pegawai ditoko memperhatikan mereka dan berbisik-bisik. Beberapa mendukung tindakan Sehun dan tidak menyukai sifat Krystal.

"Hanya ini yang akan aku berikan untukmu, cukup untuk membeli dua pakaian. Selebihnya, kau bisa membayarnya sendiri."

"Tapi aku tidak puny—ah, maksudku aku tidak membawa uang!" Krystal berusaha mengelak.

"Take it or leave it," dengan marah Krystal mengambil uang yang diberikan Sehun. Ia pun terpaksa mengembalikan setumpuk pakaian yang telah diambilnya, dan hanya mengambil yang sesuai dengan harga uang yang dibelikan Sehun.

"Oppa, kau jahat!" marah Krystal setelah mereka kembali ke mobil.

"Kau hanya pacarku Krystal. Aku tidak bisa membelikanmu semua ini. Ini bukan hal yang benar. Apa setelah aku membelikanmu berbagai barang kau akan memutuskanku dan mencari namja lain yang lebih kaya? Jika kau istriku, aku akan membelikanmu semuanya!"

"Bukan begitu Oppa! Sudah sewajarnya namja mengeluarkan uang untuk yeojanya," bantah Krystal.

"Bahkan aku tidak memiliki uang cukup untuk membelikanmu semua barang tadi! Kenapa kau tidak membawa uang kalau kau ingin berbelanja banyak hal seperti tadi!"

"Aku kira Oppa akan membayarnya untukku!"

"Mulai sekarang jangan andalkan aku untuk hal-hal seperti itu! Aku tidak memiliki penghasilan sendiri, aku tidak mau menghamburkan uang kedua orangtuaku hanya untuk membelikanmu pakaian!"

"Tapi jika Luhan Eonni yang meminta, Oppa pasti akan membayar semuanya kan? Berapa pun yang ia beli!"

"Jangan membawa Luhan dalam masalah ini!"

"Jawab saja Oppa! Jujurlah!"

"Luhan tidak pernah meminta dibelikan sesuatu! Kami akan membayarnya sendiri-sendiri! Ia tidak mengandalkan namja untuk uangnya!"

"Bohong! Oppa berbohong! Aku benci padamu!"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Turunkah aku di sini!" pinta Krystal pada akhirnya.

"Tidak, kita harus menyelesaikan masalah ini di apartemenku."

"Aku bilang berhenti! Turunkan aku! Oppa, berhenti! Aku ingin turun!" Krystal menggedor pintu seolah pintu itu bisa dibuka.

Sehun pun berhenti, lalu menatap Krystal dingin, "Sudah, turunlah!"

"Oppa tega memberhentikanku di tengah jalan seperti ini?! Aku bahkan tak tahu ini dimana! Kenapa Oppa tega sekali?! Oppa jahat!" Krystal mulai merajuk, menangis.

"Sebenarnya apa mau anak ini sih?" gumam Sehun lirih. Lirih sekali. Tanpa memperdulikan Krystal yang menangis.

~TBC~

**Cuap-cuap author** : Chapter ini lama banget ._. Dan membosankan ya? Mungkin di chapter ini lebih berpusat pada Sehun-Krystal. Bahkan Kris ga keluar di chapter ini. Kadang aku suka bingung sendiri mau nulis apa. Dan selama ini, fanfic aku sering discontinue di chapter 4, tapi buat MY EVERYTHING, aku bisa menyelesaikan chapter 5nya. Artinya fanfic ini akan terus lanjut, oke?

Padahal aku nyadar banget kalo tema fanfic aku pasaran, gaya menulis aku juga biasa aja, ga ada pemilihan diksi menarik ataupun berat. Tapi aku juga seneng banget kalo ada yang baca fanfic ini ^^ Kalopun siders juga gapapa. Setidaknya udah baca, meski tetap memilih diam. Apalagi kalo review, follow, atau favorite. Makasih buat semuanya yang udah baca :D

I LOVE YOU ALL :*

Sepertinya chapter 6 juga agak lama keluarnya. Maklum, aku masih anak SMA baru, masih beradaptasi. Pelajarannya susah banget lagi :3 Jadi dimohon sabar untuk menunggu chapter-chapter selanjutnya..

ps : mind to following me on twitter? ** adliyaaaa**


End file.
